hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Hishikawa Rikka
Hishikawa Rikka (菱川 六花''' Hishi''kawa Rikka or '''ฮิชิคาวะ ริกกะ' in thumbthe Thai sub) is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is one of Mana's childhood friends. She is a 2nd grade secondary student and the secretary of Oogai First Middle School's student council. Her Cure form with diamonds symbol is '''Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo). Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with two side braids joining at the back and going down.Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovead, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. As Cure Diamond, she has blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle might resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long, like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, and a blue heart on the left side of her chest. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple golden bracelets on her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots with sharp toetips. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest, blunt, not afraid to speak her mind and a very intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. As noted by Mana in episode 9, Rikka is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school, however her scores started to drop as she was in second place because of starting to play competetive karuta, as it was seen in episode 14. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. Relationships Aida Mana : Mana is one of Rikka's very close childhood friends and current schoolmate. Yotsuba Alice ': Alice is another one of Rikka's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. 'Kenzaki Makoto ': Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. 'Raquel : Raquel is Rikka's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Diamond. Hishikawa Ryoko : Rikka's mother, she appears as a doctor which always is late. Hishikawa Yuuzou : Rikka's father, who appears as a professional photographer, and often travels a lot. Aguri Madoka : She and other Cures met her during the battle with Regina. Ira ''': Rikka has a different relationship with Ira then she does with the other seflish trio, she took him in and looked after him in episode 26 and went against Cure Ace to protect him, Ira has been teased by Marmo of having a crush on Cure Diamond, and he has also called her an 'Angel' in episode 26, whether he does have feelings for Rikka or not is unknown, although there are many hints to show that he does. In episode 32 Rikka gets upset that Ira has turned against her again and tells him to stop, he refuses though, which upsets her. However, she doesn't know that it's actually because he is under Pell's control with his life at risk because of the Blood Ring. Etymology '''Hishikawa (菱川) : Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花) : The kanji rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Songs Rikka's voice actor, Korobuki Minako, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi '''who voices, Aida Mana, '''Fuchigami Mai who voices, Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako who voices, Kenzaki Makoto. *COCORO♦Diamond Duets *Natsu no Ryuuseigun (Along with Nabatame Hitomi) Trivia *Rikka is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Rikka's first name and last name total as 6 syllables. * Rikka is the twentieth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Rikka is the sixteenth Pretty Cures to be an only child. *She is the third Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her last name. However, she is the only of the three who does not have a color in her family name. *She is the first Pretty Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a long dress. *Rikka is the fourth Pretty Cure to have glasses. However, all of which do not wear glasses in their Cure form. **However, neither Rikka and Tsubomi tend to wear glasses in their civilian form most of the time. *She is the second Pretty Cure to have a diamond as her symbol. *On Tumblr, Rikka is commonly known for a meme called "Rikka dancing", spawned from her being framed during a particularly silly part of Kono Sora no Mukou's choreography. *She has some similarities with Kurumi Erika: **Both of their theme color is blue. **Both of them became Pretty Cure on the third episode. **Both of their fathers are photographers. **Both of them use water related powers when they are in Cure form. (Erika uses ocean powers, Rikka uses ice powers.) *The two curled side braids in Cure Diamond's hair might represent dog ears, given that her mascot partner resembles a puppy. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Both are only child. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. * Both are polite speech. * Both was well groomed. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Surname has 4 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are polite speech. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. * Both was well groomed. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Aono Miki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. * Both was well groomed. Kurumi Erika * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother or nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name and surname total as has 6 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Minamino Kanade Kurokawa Ellen Shirabe Ako Hoshizora Miyuki Hino Akane Kise Yayoi Midorikawa Nao Aoki Reika Aida Mana Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Sakagami Ayumi Rank The Best Rank *2014 : 5th(1st Half) The Rank *2013 : 6th *2014 : 5th(1st Half) , 6th(2nd Half) * 2015 : Gallery NS230.jpg NS330.jpg 35.jpg Num-35.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures